Wu Yong
Wu Yong is a Homid, Theurge, Glass Walker who came to Hong Kong from mainland China. He is the Guardian for the Sept of the Council for Universal Trade. When not at the Caern, he resided in the Wan Chai District with the other Iron Brotherhood. Biography Originally from mainland China, Wu Yong was active in the smuggling and black market trades. When he changed for the first time he was accepted into the Iron Brotherhood, a camp within the Glass Walkers and Kinfolk dedicated to the advancement of Asian trade. He relocated to Hong Kong and rose through the ranks of the Iron Brotherhood and soon became the Guardian in the Sept of the Council for Universal Trade. He continued his underworld ties into Hong Kong and from those Wu Yong understands that the way things should be are not always the same as the way things are. He does most of the “dirty work” for the Sept. Yong is a firm believer in Asian supremacy. He enthusiastically supported the changeover. Ultimately he would love to see Western influence phased out but he does understand that the territory prospered under European based economics and American investments. But he also knows that was in the past. Hong Kong spearheading its own economic plan in Asia will take its place in the world community and without the patronage of or exploitation from Western countries. Appearance Yong is a small, slender man in his human form. His outward gentleness and calmness of spirit belie his swiftness to anger in the face if injustice and oppression. He can go from one aspect of his personality to the other in a heartbeat. Character Wu Yong, "Iron Ghost" Breed: Homid Auspice: Theurge Nature: Director Demeanor: Autist Physical: Strength: 3 (5/7/6/4), Dexterity: 4 (4/5/6/6), Stamina: 3 (5/6/6/6) Social: Charisma: 3, Manipulation: 3 (2/0/0/0), Appearance: 4 (3/0/4/4) Mental: Perception: 5, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 4 Abilities: Alertness: 4, Brawl: 1, Computer: 3, Disguise: 2, Dodge: 3, Drive: 3, Enigmas: 3, Fast-Draw: 4, Firearms: 5, Instruction: 3, Intimidation: 4, Investigation: 2, Kalindo: 2, Law: 1, Leadership: 4, Linguistics: 3, Medicine: 3, Occult: 1, Politics: 3, Primal-Urge: 4, Repair: 2, Rituals: 3, Science: 2, Stealth: 1, Streetwise: 2, Subterfuge: 3, Survival: 1 Backgrounds: Allies: 5, Contacts: 4, Kinfolk: 5, Resources: 3 Gifts: (1) Control Simple Machines, Mother’s Touch, Persuasion, Smell of Man (2) Hear Metal, Jam Technology, Power Surge, Staredown (3) Control Complex Machines, Disquiet (4) Corner Shot, Doppelganger Rank: 4 Rage: 2 Gnosis: 7 Willpower: 9 Rites: Gathering for the Departed, Rite of Binding, Rite of Cleansing, Rite of Contrition, Rite of Ostracism, Rite of Passage, Rite of Spring Awakening, Rite of Talisman Dedication, Rite of the Totem, Rite of Wounding, Ritual of the Questing Stone, Ritual of Summoning, Stone of Scorn. Fetishes: Death Door, Dream Trap, Fire Elemental Bullets (Gnosis: 5, If successful hit then activation, Damage: 3 Aggravated. Yong has 5 bullets); Sands of Sleep. Merit: Underworld Ties Flaw: Intolerance (Injustice) References *WOD: World of Darkness: Hong Kong, p. 86-87 Category:Homids Category:Glass Walkers Category:Theurges Category:World of Darkness characters